Satana Refactor and Alternative Uniform/Josh27
Classic Satana= |bio = While her brother Daimon rejected his demonic parentage, Satana Hellstrom embraced it wholeheartedly. Trained in the black arts by her father's demonic subjects, she preys on unsuspecting men and feeds on their souls. After she discovered Mephisto's plans to harvest her life essence, she fled the infernal realms to seek protection from S.H.I.E.L.D.... though she is anything but repentant. }} |name2 = Fires of Hell |stamina2 = 10% |target2 = All Enemies |cooldown2 = 2 Rounds |hits2 = 3 |hitcrit2 = 87% / 11% |type2 = Ranged Fire Magic |effects2 = |Multi-Function Level 6 = 3 |Level 6 Tab Name 1 = No Sins |Level 6 Tab Name 2 = Two Sins |Level 6 Tab Name 3 = More than 3 Sins |name3a = Enthralled Guardian- Bound Blade |stamina3a = 20% |target3a = One Enemy |hits3a =1 |hitcrit3a = 94% / 11% |cooldown3a = n/a |type3a = Melee Slashing Magic Summon |effects3a = |name3b = Enthralled Guardian- Raise Hellth |stamina3b = 20% |target3b = All Allies |hits3b = n/a |hitcrit3b = n/a |cooldown3b = 3 Rounds |type3b = Heal Magic Summon |effects3b = x2 |name3c = Enthralled Guardian- Dark Invocation |stamina3c = 25% |target3c = All Enemies |hits3c = 1 |hitcrit3c = 100% / 15% |cooldown3c = 4 Rounds |type3c = Ranged Magic Summon |effects3c = |name4 = Soul Kiss |stamina4 = 12% |target4 = One Enemy |cooldown4 = 1 Round |hits4 = 1 |hitcrit4 = 100% / 12% |type4 = Ranged Magic |effects4 = }} |-| Modern Satana= :* |organization = Thunderbolts |health = 2 |health# = |stamina = 3 |stamina# = |attack = 4 |attack# = |defense = 2 |defense# = |accuracy = 3 |accuracy# = |evasion = 4 |evasion# = |effects = |bio = While her brother Daimon rejected his demonic parentage, Satana Hellstrom embraced it wholeheartedly. Trained in the black arts by her father's demonic subjects, she preys on unsuspecting men and feeds on their souls. After she discovered Mephisto's plans to harvest her life essence, she fled the infernal realms to seek protection from S.H.I.E.L.D.... though she is anything but repentant. }} |name2 = Fires of Hell |stamina2 = 10% |target2 = All Enemies |cooldown2 = 2 Rounds |hits2 = 3 |hitcrit2 = 87% / 11% |type2 = Ranged Fire Magic |effects2 = |Multi-Function Level 6 = 3 |Level 6 Tab Name 1 = No Sins |Level 6 Tab Name 2 = Two Sins |Level 6 Tab Name 3 = More than 3 Sins |name3a = Enthralled Guardian- Bound Blade |stamina3a = 20% |target3a = One Enemy |hits3a =1 |hitcrit3a = 94% / 11% |cooldown3a = n/a |type3a = Melee Slashing Magic Summon |effects3a = |name3b = Enthralled Guardian- Raise Hellth |stamina3b = 20% |target3b = All Allies |hits3b = n/a |hitcrit3b = n/a |cooldown3b = 3 Rounds |type3b = Heal Magic Summon |effects3b = x2 |name3c = Enthralled Guardian- Dark Invocation |stamina3c = 25% |target3c = All Enemies |hits3c = 1 |hitcrit3c = 100% / 15% |cooldown3c = 4 Rounds |type3c = Ranged Magic Summon |effects3c = |name4 = Soul Kiss |stamina4 = 12% |target4 = One Enemy |cooldown4 = 1 Round |hits4 = 1 |hitcrit4 = 100% / 12% |type4 = Ranged Magic |effects4 = }} Category:Heroes Category:Villains Category:Refactor Category:Alternate Uniforms Category:Infiltrators Category:Lockbox Category:Blasters